Harry's OWL letter
by Doomspell
Summary: I have noticed that no one goes into much detail for OWL letters, so here is my full OWL letter for Harry Potter. If People like it, then I might do some for other people too!
1. Harry Potter

Griselda Marchbanks.

OWL examination board,

Ministry of Magic,

London.

Dear Mr Harry James Potter,

These are your OWL exam results, and will tell you which NEWT classes you will be allowed to attend next school year. If you received an A, E or O, you received an OWL, and if you receive a P or a D then you have failed that exam and receive nothing. Here are your results…

Subject ----------------------------------Practical Grade --Theory Grade -------- Overall Grade  
  
Astronomy ------------------------------A---------------------N/A--------------------------AVERAGE  
  
Care for Creatures ---------------------O------------------------O---------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
Charms ---------------------------------O------------------------O----------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
Defense Against D.A.-------------------O------------------------O--------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
Divination--------------------------------P------------------------A---------------------------------POOR  
  
Herbology--------------------------------O-----------------------O----------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
History of Magic-----------------------N/A-------------------D---------------------------DREADFUL  
  
Potions-----------------------------------O-----------------------E----------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
Transfiguration--------------------------E------------------------E------EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS

You have received OWLs in the following theory subjects:

Care for Creatures,

Charms,

Defense against the Dark Arts,

Divination,

Herbology,

Potions and

Transfiguration.

You have received OWLs in the following practical subjects:

Astronomy,

Care for Creatures,

Charms,

Defense against the Dark Arts,

Herbology,

Potions and

Transfiguration.

You also received a bonus OWL for Defense against the Dark Arts, and are invited to sit the NEWT exam a year early.

This gives a total of 15 OWLs. This places you at number two in your year group. Congratulations!

On the next page you will find individual comments on each of the subjects.

Practical

Astronomy- Due to the shocking circumstances of the exam, each student has had their grade boosted by one level. Mr Potter did not complete his star chart, but the part done was accurate and mostly neat.

Care for Creatures- Mr Potter proved himself very capable, and showed a great respect towards the animals. It seemed that the entire class was up to a higher standard than is usually expected at OWL level. Perhaps they were introduced to more advanced animals.

Charms- Mr Potter did very well, with only one small mistake. Definitely a well deserved Outstanding Grade.

Defense against the Dark Arts- Obviously the Best in the Class, with flawless counter charms, curses, jinxes and hexes. Also performed amazingly with the patronus charm. Absolutely flawless. Could well teach the subject to his peers right now. Suggested job as a Teacher or an Auror.

Divination- Doesn't really seem to care about the subject at all, and obviously made up everything on the spot. It is suggested that Mr Potter drops the class as soon as possible.

Herbology- Apart from a slight bite was a flawless exam. Very good indeed, and Mr Potter would be good as an environmentalist.

Potions- A very good potion. Not flawless but a perfectly useable sample. A hard potion to make, but a very good try.

Transfiguration- Almost perfect. Very good, although there were a few oddities in the spells. Very good overall though.

Theory

Care of Magical Creatures- Seems to know his magical creatures very well.

Charms- Very good results. Can go into some detail on certain charms. Particularly good explanation on the summoning charm.

Defense against the Dark Arts- Amazing knowledge on the subject. Would be a good teacher.

Divination- Mr Potter has a sufficient knowledge on the subject to scrape an Average grade.

Herbology- Mr Potter knows a lot about plants, especially Devil's Snare!

Potions- A very good paper. Has obviously been pushed in this subject. Almost enough for an Outstanding grade, but more explanation needed.

Transfiguration- A very good paper. Has obviously been pushed in this subject. Almost enough for an Outstanding grade, but more explanation needed.

These are very good results, and if you would like to sit the NEWT Defense paper early, please inform your Head of House, who will arrange it with the exam board. Please do not take this lightly as it is a great honour.

If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask by return owl.

Yours truly,

Griselda Marchbanks.


	2. Hermione Granger

Griselda Marchbanks.

OWL examination board,

Ministry of Magic,

London.

Dear Ms Hermione Anne Granger,

These are your OWL exam results, and will tell you which NEWT classes you will be allowed to attend next school year. If you received an A, E or O, you received an OWL, and if you receive a P or a D then you have failed that exam and receive nothing. Here are your results…

Subject ----------------------------------Practical Grade --Theory Grade -------- Overall Grade  
  
Astronomy ------------------------------E---------------------N/A------EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS  
  
Care for Creatures ---------------------O------------------------O---------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
Charms ---------------------------------O------------------------O----------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
Defense Against D.A.-------------------O------------------------O--------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
Arithmancy----------------------------E-------------------------O--------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
Herbology--------------------------------O-----------------------O----------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
History of Magic-----------------------N/A-------------------O---------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
Potions-----------------------------------O-----------------------O----------------------OUTSTANDING  
  
Transfiguration-------------------------O----------------------O----------------------OUTSTANDING

Study of Ancient Runes------------N/A-------------------E----------EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS

You have received OWLs in the following theory subjects:

Care for Creatures,

Charms,

Defense against the Dark Arts,

Arithmancy,

Herbology,

Potions,

Transfiguration,

Study of Ancient Runes and

History of Magic.

You have received OWLs in the following practical subjects:

Astronomy,

Care for Creatures,

Charms,

Defense against the Dark Arts,

Herbology,

Potions,

Transfiguration and

Arithmancy.

You also received bonus OWLs for Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic, and are invited to sit the NEWT exams a year early.

This gives a total of 20 OWLs. This places you at number one in your year group, and joint number 4 in the history of Hogwarts. Congratulations!

On the next page you will find individual comments on each of the subjects.

Practical

Astronomy- Due to the shocking circumstances of the exam, each student has had their grade boosted by one level. Ms Granger completed her star chart accuratly anyway. Well Done!

Care for Creatures- Ms Granger proved herself very capable. It was obvious she knew the animals in theory as well, as she knew their weaknesses and other aspects very well to boost her grade. It seemed that the entire class was up to a higher standard than is usually expected at OWL level. Perhaps they were introduced to more advanced animals.

Charms- Obviously the Best in the Class, with flawless demonstrations of the charms in question. Also performed several NEWT standard spells. Absolutely amazing.

Defense against the Dark Arts- Very good. Obviously has some experience with the Dark Forces. Very nice spellwork.

Herbology- Apart from a little sting and a few bites was a flawless exam. Very good indeed.

Potions- Perfect. Only one flaw could be found- a slightly thicker substance than usual. This did not affect the end result.

Transfiguration- Almost perfect. A slight difficulty with the more complex transfigurations, but no problem with the end results. Full Marks!

Arithmancy- Has a very good grasp of this subject. Precise calculations and neat work. Perhaps a little more timw needed on the actual exam, as the end seemed quite rushed.

Theory

Care of Magical Creatures- Amazing knowledge on the animals. A well deserved Outstanding.

Charms- Outstanding results. Goes into much detail and very thourough explanations. No problem at all. Suggested job as a teacher.

Defense against the Dark Arts- Large knowledge on the subject. Perhaps more concentration on the spells rather than the background behind them!

Arithmancy- Has obviously read up a great deal on the subject. Needs to explain her theories sometimes, but overall an outstanding paper!

Herbology- Knows her plants very well. Came second in the year in this paper, and it was very thourough and precise.

History of Magic- Incredible knowledge on the subject. One of only two pass grades on the subject, and the only Outstanding on the subject for about 14 years! Congratulations. Would make a very good teacher.

Potions- Very thourough paper. Has an excellent knowledge about a difficult subject. Outstanding!

Transfiguration- - Incredible knowledge on the subject. Congratulations. Would make a very good teacher. No mistakes in this paper and a lot of extra marks given out. 132% correct! WELL DONE!!!

Study of Ancient Runes- Very good, though a couple of runes slightly mixed up. However this would effect some spells greatly, so moved down a grade. Very good overall though.

These are very good results, and if you would like to sit the NEWT Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic papers early, please inform your Head of House, who will arrange it with the exam board. Please do not take this lightly as it is a great honour.

If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask by return owl.

Yours truly,

Griselda Marchbanks.

p.s. Astounding spellwork, Ms Granger. Reminds me of Albus Dumbledore when he was your age. Keep it up!


End file.
